Enjoy the Silence
by CrazyBeaver
Summary: A sequel to PeggsterLover's "Silence Is Golden". Brandt keeps getting visits from a not very welcomed guest...


_A/N: So first of all, I'd like to point out again that you need to read "Silence Is Golden" first, because you won't understand anything in this story without that._

_Special thanks to the amazing PeggsterLover. You are a real inspiration and a great friend. And thank you for letting me write a sequel to your story._

_I don't own the movie or the characters or the song the title is taken from._

**Enjoy the Silence**

Silence. It was quiet again. Just like yesterday and the day before. Brandt had barely talked to anyone in the past few days, saying that he needed to be alone for a while, to let everything sink in. And so he spent these days in his apartment, barely ever going out and barely ever talking to anyone. Once in a while he got phone calls from Ethan or Jane who wanted to check up on him. Every time he simply said that everything was fine before putting the phone down. Despite he sensed their increasing worry, they were still willing to give him some time alone.

In reality though, he was not alone. One visitor kept coming to him regardless of whether he wanted to see him or not. Every single day he would be there. A visitor he couldn't hide from behind a locked door.

This is what happened now, as the analyst looked up and saw the familiar silhouette again. Every time he saw him, he seemed to look worse than before. Now he seemed even thinner than before, almost like a skeleton covered with skin. Brandt couldn't even bring himself to call this vision "Benji". And yet it was still him.

"How are you doing?" the voice was emotionless and dull, and yet still Benji's. Brandt didn't respond. He wasn't sure that what would come out of his mouth wouldn't be a sob.

"You know I won't go away if you ignore me, right?"

Brandt took a deep breath and looked up again, his heart squeezing painfully.

"What do you want?" he finally asked, his voice shaking.

"Wait, I sense you want me to leave," Brandt wasn't sure what the tone meant. Benji sounded either hurt or mocking. "So this is how you miss me? I thought we were friends, and now you just want to get rid of me once and for all?"

Brandt's hands formed into fists without him realizing. This just wasn't right. Those words were unfair and cruel. Something Benji had never been when he had been alive.

"Why are you saying this?" Brandt was trying to keep his voice even, which was harder than completing all the deadly missions ever.

"Because it's true," Benji's voice was suddenly soft and filled with pain. "I trusted you with my life, Brandt. I thought I could be sure I was safe because you had my back. And then they just broke in and I had no time to react. Do you know how it feels to be betrayed like that?"

Brandt's vision was getting blurry due to tears filling his eyes. It was during his watch that it had happened. He had gotten distracted by something and the group had caught Benji off guard.

"It hurt, Brandt," Benji went on despite the look on the analyst's face was begging for mercy. "It hurt more than when they broke my arm and ribs. More than the burns and electrocutions. And more than when they started randomly poking me with a knife just for fun as soon as they realized I wasn't telling them anything".

Brandt wanted to shut his eyes and block his ears. He didn't want to remember hearing the list of the injuries his friend had suffered before getting the fatal gunshot to the heart.

"I didn't…" his voice broke and he swallowed hard. "I didn't mean this to happen… I didn't know…"

"You should have known," the light from the car driving past the house outside filled the room for a second and as it slid over Benji, Brandt could swear he saw the blood that had been covering his friend's broken body when he had found him.

"I'm so sorry…" the analyst finally managed to say. "Benji, I… please…"

"Saying you are sorry sure helps a lot," Benji's voice was now harsh and angry. "Maybe you _wanted_ to get rid of me? Or maybe you just didn't care? Remember Mumbai? I saved your life, Brandt. Why didn't you do the same for me?"

Brandt heard this all in his friend's voice but something was so off about it. _Of course things are off, Will, you are talking to a ghost of your dead friend._ But…

"You could have just shot me dead at once. It would spare the pain," Benji didn't stop, his voice getting louder. "It's all your fault. I died because you didn't care".

"Who are you?!" Brandt suddenly yelled out, surprised with himself.

"What?" the ghost froze, glaring at him furiously.

"Benji…" Brandt had to take a breath, as saying the name caused him pain. He closed his eyes before continuing quickly, "Benji would have never said something like that. You are not Benji. Who are you?"

He opened his eyes and felt shivers down his spine. In front of him, instead of Benji, was another figure. Ghastly and with a heavy glare, but also very familiar. It took him a few seconds to realize he was looking at his own reflection. So it wasn't _Benji_ who was blaming him for everything…

A sudden knock at the door made the analyst jump. Without even thinking, he went to open it automatically. He didn't remember saying hello to Jane and Ethan who were standing at the doorstep. He only remembered that when all three of them walked into his room, there was no-one there. All was calm and quiet. The kind of silence he preferred.


End file.
